1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, an electrical connector is used for connecting a plane grid array chip module to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the integrated application of the system technology for multi-medium, communication, and computer, the function of the desktop computers or laptops becomes more and more powerful and the circuit of the motherboard becomes complex. Especially in the laptops, in order to receiving more elements in the limited space, the design and the arrangement for the elements on the motherboard become more and more important.
Currently, the chip module is electrically connected to the circuit board via an electrical connector. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. The electrical connector is used for electrically connecting the chip module 500 to the circuit board 600. The electrical connector includes an upper metal shell 100 and a lower metal shell 200 that are movably connected together. A rod 300 is used for fastening the upper metal shell 100 and the lower metal shell 200 together. A body 400 is located in the lower metal shell 200 and is used for supporting the chip module 500. However, the manufacturing process for the lower metal shell 200 is complex and needs more raw materials. Therefore, the cost is high.